Businesses or other entities store production data (e.g., customer lists, financial transaction data, business documents, etc.) in memory of data processing systems. This data is susceptible to corruption. Programming errors unwittingly added into a poorly developed software application may lead to inadvertent corruption of production data. Data corruption can also occur when users unwittingly delete or overwrite production data. Data processing systems that store and process production data are susceptible to hardware or software failure, which renders the data processing systems unavailable to those seeking to use it.